The Sphinx is Jinxed!
The Sphinx is Jinxed! is the eighth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo the Greatest Mysteries. Premise Scooby and the gang go to see a life-sized model of the Sphinx at Coolsville. But, all goes wrong! To start, the Sphinx comes to life! And to make things worse, Ra attacks! Synopsis Scooby and the gang arrive at a part of the street. They see a life-sized model of the Sphinx. A man named Harry wants the model. The gang drives home. That night, Scooby and Shaggy are sleeping. There is a ton of minor earthquakes in a row. Shaggy and Scooby look out the window. The Sphinx model is alive. It is rampaging through Coolsville! Scooby and Shaggy flee from their house. They run to the rest of the gang. Soon, the gang has met up. They decide to go after the Sphinx model. Soon, the gang has found a door in the back of the Sphinx model. They enter. In the room, the gang finds a coffin. A 7 foot tall woman that found the door walks up to the gang. She tells them not to open the coffin. She walks off. The gang opens the coffin. Ra who is 7 feet tall rises out of the coffin. He warns the gang to leave the Sphinx model for good. He bangs his staff on the floor. Ra vanishes and the Sphinx gains extra rooms. The gang splits up. Scooby and Shaggy are searching for clues. Ra appears. He shoots a beam at Scooby and Shaggy. They become rats! Scooby and Shaggy run off. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching for clues. They see the rats dressed like Scooby and Shaggy. Fred says Ra must have turned Scooby and Shaggy into rats. Fred pockets Shaggy and Scooby. Ra appears. The chase scene starts. In it, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are running from Ra. They take his staff and run away. The Scooby and Shaggy rats are running from Ra. They hide in a hole, escaping him. Fred is running from Ra. Ra grabs his staff. Fred, Daphne, Velma, and rat Scooby and Shaggy are running from Ra. They escape him, ending the chase scene. Fred, Daphne, and Velma find Scooby and Shaggy tied up in a room. After untying Scooby and Shaggy, Fred comes up with a trap. Suddenly, Ra appears. He grabs Daphne and runs away. The rest of the gang chases after Ra. They soon discover Ra has vanished! Fred says Daphne could be anywhere. The gang is looking for Daphne. They discover a locked room. Shaggy takes a key out of his pocket. Ra dropped it. They unlock the door. Daphne is inside. Soon, Fred is explaining his trap. Scooby and Shaggy will lure Ra outside of the Sphinx. Fred and the girls will take care of the rest. Scooby and Shaggy are looking for Ra. They enter an odd room. Ra appears. He chases Scooby and Shaggy around. The Coward Duo (Scooby and Shaggy) lures Ra outside of the Sphinx model. They are in a metal building. The Sphinx has expanded. Fred, Daphne, and Velma capture Ra. Fred unmasks him. Ra is Harry! He wanted the Sphinx model. Harry used robots to expand the Sphinx. The police come and take Harry away. The episode ends with the gang going to Egypt and seeing the real Sphinx. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Category:Decca03's Stuff Cast and characters Villains *Living Sphinx Model *Ra Suspects Culprits Category:Decca03's Stuff Locations *Coolsville **Shaggy's house **Model Sphinx **Metal building *Egypt Notes/trivia Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities Quotes Category:Decca03's Stuff